


Halloween (ThunderShield)

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Winteriron, Balcony Sex, Costumes, First Times, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween, Jealous Steve, M/M, Oblivious Thor, Steve is a Lion, Tearing clothes, Thor is a Lumberjack, Thundershield - Freeform, Tony is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Tony decides that Steve and Thor need to be together, so he goes about trying to make sure that happens.Cue one overly tight Lion Costume, and Thors Lumberjack costume that only includes jeans and baby oil, and things go exactly as Tony had hoped.





	Halloween (ThunderShield)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope this makes everyone laugh!

*****************************

Halloween at the Avengers Tower was fun. Mostly because Tony regressed to about eight years old, ate nothing but candy for a solid month, ran around designing insane dinners with ridiculous themes, demanding that everyone wear elaborate costumes (and usually providing the costumes) and throwing the biggest party of the year Halloween night.

“Buckybuckybuckybuckybucky!” Tony came sliding into the kitchen, a sucker in his mouth, waving his hands wildly. "Heya baby!"

“Hey.” Bucky raised an eyebrow but kissed his boyfriend’s sticky lips. “How many of those have you had today?”

“A whole bag.” Tony made a face and wiped his goatee. “I think I need to wash my face, though." 

“And maybe eat some grown up food?” Bucky teased, and Tony just rolled his eyes. “What’s on your mind, honey?”

“Steve doesn't want to wear his costume.” Tony was basically pouting, glaring at the big blond who came through the kitchen behind him.

“Tony, I'm _not_ going as the Cowardly Lion.” Steve folded his arms over his chest. “Absolutely not.”

“But Maria is going as Dorothy, and I'm Tin Man and Hawkeye is Scarecrow, so we need a Lion! _Tell him_ , Buck!”

Bucky sighed. “Steve, we go through this every year. Just wear the costume. October is over tomorrow and Tony will go right back to being a mature--” Steve snorted- “well behaved, valuable member of our team. Just let him have Halloween.”

“Yeah, Steve.” Tony widened his eyes dramatically. “And we _do_ do this every year. You would think you would stop bitching about it. I let you live here for free, design all your tech-- Honestly the _least_ you could do is dress up like a lion when I ask.”

“Buck, what are you going as?” Steve asked in resignation and Bucky sent him a grin.

“I'm the big bad wolf. Tasha is Little Red Riding Hood. I get to be all dangerous for a night, should be fun.”

“Oooh. Big bad wolf.” Tony turned in his arms and edged closer. “Gonna bite me tonite?”

“Once I get you out of your Tin Man costume.” Bucky said and barked playfully.

Tony shrieked and laughed. “Barking is _not_ sexy. Don’t do that.”

“What if I growl?” Bucky dropped his voice down low and Tony shivered.

“I can definitely get on board with some growling.”

Bucky grinned and pulled Tony closer between his legs. “Yeah? Want me to growl a little before a bite you?” He snarled playfully and Tony almost melted to the floor.

“Good lord, take me to bed.” he mumbled and Bucky shook his head.

“Oh, not let’s just do it right here in the kitchen. I could just bend you over the---”

There was a loud clatter as Steve knocked over several chairs as he ran out of the kitchen and Tony cracked up.

“That poor boy. Too bad Thor won't be here tonight. I bet Steve would wear whatever I made him as long as Thunder Thighs would be there to ogle him.” He turned back to his boyfriend and kissed him longingly. “So, upstairs?”

“Nope.” Bucky pushed him away and returned to reading the paper. “Busy.”

“What??” Tony's jaw dropped. “You’re gonna growl at me and then send me away?”

“You got candy on your face, Tony.” Bucky said with a laugh. “Go get cleaned up.”

“If you loved me you wouldn't care if I had candy on my face.” Tony sniffed, looking wounded, and Bucky kissed his nose.

“You know damn well I love you. But yesterday when you dragged me to bed I ended up laying on your pile of chocolate and it melted all over my back.”

“That wasn't the only thing we got all over your---”

“Get _out_ Tony!!” Bucky said in exasperation, and Tony just narrowed his eyes at him and ripped the wrapping off another lollipop.

“I'll see you tonight, Wolf Man.”

Bucky bared his teeth at him and Tony laughed all the way out the door.

******************************

******************************

Steve tugged at the neck of his costume uneasily.

He felt...very _on display_ right about now.

His Lion costume was mostly spandex, and he felt like the seams were close to bursting as it pulled across his chest. A belt sat low on his waist, holding a heavy tail that swept the floor when he walked, and the headpiece was a little itchy, cat ears sat on top of a long wig to give him a mane.

Granted, it was about a thousand times lighter than the heavy gear Tony was wearing, and infinitely more comfortable than all the straw sticking from Clints costume, but _still_.

“Say, Tony?”

“Yeah, Wolfie?” Tony reached up and scratched behind Bucky's ear playfully, giggling because he was already mostly drunk and Bucky as a wolf was surprisingly sexy.

“Is there a reason that we all have really expensive costumes, and Steve's looks like something an ice dancer would wear?”

“Oh definitely.” Tony nodded seriously. “Definitely a reason. "I had a perfectly valid reason for that." 

“Care to share with the class?” Bucky prompted and Tony's eyes widened in excitement.

“Because I lied earlier! Thor is coming as the Huntsmen! All he’s wearing is jeans and carrying an ax!” Tony burst into laughter and Bucky grabbed him close to muffle it so Steve wouldn't hear it.

“Oh no. Tony. You’re going to break Steve's brain.”

“I can't wait!” Tony cried and Bucky kissed him just to shut him up.

“You have had way too much candy.”

“I really _really_ have.”

*************************

Thor walked into the party wearing just a pair of slow slung jeans and hefting an ax over his shoulder and Steve stopped right in the middle of a sentence, jaw hanging open wide.

“What's the matter, Stevie?” Tony asked innocently. “Oh! Oh would you _look at that_ ? Thor made it. What a _complete_ surprise. Isn’t that a surprise to you, Bucky?”

“Brand new information, baby.” Bucky agreed as he took a long swallow of his beer.

Steve wasn't listening though. He hadn't taken his eyes of the giant yet, even as Thor started mingling with the other team members and their families and friends.

A pretty blond girl pressed up close to the demi-god, running her hand appreciatively over perfectly chiseled muscles and a rock hard chest, and the beer bottle in Steve's hand shattered as he clenched his fist.

“Alright big guy.” Tony said cautiously. “Bring it down a notch. You alright?”

“Fine.” Steve bit out, and turned on his heel and stalked from the room.

“I broke him.” Tony said in astonishment. “He didn't even apologize for spilling beer all over the place. Something has snapped in his brain.”

“Yeah, well it probably doesn't help that you told Thor to use baby oil on his chest for a more authentic look.” Bucky pointed out dryly and Tony pulled away as if horrified.

“I did no such--” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Okay. Okay I might have told him that here on earth lumberjacks use baby oil so their axes swing easier.”

“God _dammit_ Tony.”

************************

************************

Steve sat by himself on the balcony, feet hanging through the railing as he stared out over the darkened city.

This was getting ridiculous. His crush on Thor had edged over into possessiveness he didn't have a right to feel, and now he could barely be in the same room as him without worrying that he was going to do something impulsive and stupid and regrettable.

“Steven.” Thors deep voice broke the quiet and Steve snapped his eyes shut, hoping the other man would just _leave_. “You seemed upset when you left, is everything alright?”

 _Dammit._ “Yeah, it was just getting hot in there.” he said quickly, not turning to look up, trying not to think about how ridiculous Thor looked in nothing but jeans. “Just needed some air.”

“Hm.” Thor crouched beside him, one big hand wrapping around a railing to keep his balance. “I like your costume.”

“Yeah?” Steve tried desperately to squash the hope that flared in his chest. “Tony went a little overboard this year.”

“Every year.” Thor grunted and Steve laughed. “I am fortunate I managed to only need pants and baby oil for this years costume.”

“Baby oil?” Steve asked, startled, turning to look, and _fuck_ why did he do that? Because now all he could see was row upon row of shiny, _oily_ muscles gleaming in the lights from inside.

He was still staring helplessly when Thor reached out and cupped his face gently.

“Steven, I feel as if you have been avoiding me, and that is distressing to me.”

“I have a crush on you.” Steve blurted, then shut his eyes as Thor's fingers tightened briefly on his jaw.

“And I have feelings for you, as well. But I don't understand why that would push you to avoid me.”

“You--You like me too?” Steve felt like a teenager asking such a dumb question, but he couldn't help himself, just like he couldn't help the soft shudder when Thor placed a heavy hand on his thigh.

“I assumed you knew.” Thor said with a shrug, and settled onto the balcony floor, urging Steve to pull his legs from over the railings so he was sitting closer to him. “I wasn't sure if you returned my feelings, but I am pleased to know you do.” He said it all so matter of factly that Steve had a hard time realizing that this was _actually_ happening.

“So. So you like me, and I like you so…” he bit his lip anxiously. “So now what?”

“Now we kiss.” Thor said simply, and wrapped a big hand around Steve's neck, bringing their mouths together in a heated kiss, pushing his tongue insistently against Steve's lips until he gasped and opened beneath him. “Good.” Thor rumbled and let his other hand curl around Steve's waist, pulling him up and over his lap until he was straddling his thick thighs, pressing their crotches together.

“Oh. Okay, this is…” Steve rocked forward experimentally, and nearly bit his tongue off when he felt Thor hard and heavy beneath him.

“This is….?” Thor prompted, bringing him back into a mind blanking kiss, licking and tasting into every corner of his mouth. “Finish your sentence, Steven.”

“No, lets just--lets just keep doing this. Don't need to talk, just want to kiss you.”

Thor made a noise that was just a rumble in his chest, and leaned forward to bring Steve even closer, then stood to his feet in one smooth motion, wrapping Steve's legs around his waist as he did.

Steve yelped when he went from being on the balcony floor to just being in Thors arms as the giant took several large steps, pinning Steve between the brick wall at his back, and the hard body in front of him.

 _God dammit_ . It was so hot to be manhandled like he was small. Thor was huge and strong, and Steve couldn't remember the last time he had felt even average sized, much less _tiny_. But like this, with Thor’s giant hands spanning his waist, broad shoulders that Steve couldn't even get his arms around, a soft mouth and talented tongue that were making it impossible to breathe or think or _anything---_ Steve felt almost delicate, and that was so hot that he groaned low in his throat, canting his hips to rub against Thor, digging his nails into his back when the demi god pressed harder against him.

“Would you be upset if I tore this?” Thor asked, breaking their kiss just long enough to pull at the tight material of the ridiculous costume.

“Ruin it.” Steve breathed, and _aw shit_ , what a fucking _turn on_ when Thor twisted one hand in the thin material and yanked, shredding the suit like it was paper, and Steve banged his head against the wall when cool air rushed over him. “ _Fuck_ , that was hot.” He reached up to pull the stupid ears off his head as well, but Thor captured his wrist in is hand and shook his head.

“Leave them.” his blue eyes were lit, glowing with _want_ , and Steve felt a flush climbing his cheeks when Thor carefully placed a big hand on his throat, and squeezed lightly. “I'd like to hear you purr, kitty.”

***********************

***********************

Tony had stolen Tasha’s red cape and sat in just that, and nothing else on the bed as Bucky stalked towards him.

“Hey there, little red riding hood.” he sang softly, teasingly, and Tony squirmed excitedly. “You sure are looking good. You’re everything that a big bad wolf could want.” He jumped on the bed with a little roar, and Tony started giggling helplessly as Bucky licked and bit down his neck, and was about two seconds from getting his hands around Bucky's _thick_ fucking---

“What was that?” he sat up in alarm. “Did someone just scream?”

“I heard it too.” Bucky nodded and pulled away to listen again.

Their game forgotten, at least for a second, Tony wrapped a sheet around himself and opened his balcony door and Bucky edged around him to see, since he was still dressed and would actually be helpful in a situation.

“Ah! God _dammit_!” came the cry, and Tony sent Bucky an alarmed look.

“What's going on? Is it--”

“Back inside.” Bucky pushed Tony back into the room, locking the balcony doors behind him and drawing the thick curtains.

“What's going on , though?” Tony wanted to know, and Bucky put both hands on his waist, sighing loudly.

“Um. The Huntsman caught himself a Lion. And is...taming him?--as we speak.”

“Oh my god.” Tony grinned. “I'm so happy for them. I mean, god so much teasing later. But it's about damn time.”

“Yeah, happy for them too.” Bucky smiled, then reached out and snatched the sheet from Tony's waist. “On all fours, Red Riding Hood.”

“Ooooh.” Tony turned over quickly, flipping the cape over his back and wiggling that pert little ass invitingly. “We gonna do this _doggy-style?_ ”

Bucky sighed.

“Goddammit Tony.”

**********************

**********************

I hope that made you laugh because it cracked me the fuck up writing it!!!

Love you guys!!!


End file.
